


Alliances Made

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Vulcan and Wednesday [2]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor book details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: And so two gods began their work together.





	Alliances Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanel_Pirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Pirate/gifts).



He had been the God of Fire, and Wednesday--then only Odin, without a day to honor him--had come bearing something of tribute. Of course, it was the whiskey-like soma that Odin himself liked, but it was a quantity he had brought nonetheless.

“I am Odin,” he said, at the foot of the volcano, and the molten heat spilled forth in answer. Odin left the soma there on the ground and walked away, footprints left in lava and ash.

There was a truce between these two, for fire could mean war as easily as it could mean hearth. When next Vulcan roused himself, an equally full vessel of soma was returned to Odin and sat at the foot of his tree.

The fire danced amid the rays of Odin and Freyja’s magic. The smoke curled around the bodies of Huginn and Muniin. And so a peace was wrought, a relationship forged.


End file.
